


Get reddie to fight (zombies)

by everytuesday, orphan_account



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: AU, Aged-Up Character(s), Drama, Gen, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Stan Uris‘ Playlist by Wyatt Oleff Inspired, Zombie Apocalypse, and Zombieland (2009), hell of references, i.e. Stranger Things (TV), there is even Henry/Stan innuendo
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 14:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13503177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everytuesday/pseuds/everytuesday, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Зомби или нет — «Клуб неудачников» выживет.





	Get reddie to fight (zombies)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Get Reddie To Fight (Zombies)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238033) by [everytuesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everytuesday/pseuds/everytuesday)



> Нецензурная лексика, Ричи-центрик. В тексте использован [плейлист](https://twitter.com/fellowyatt/status/908378512846839808) Стэна от Уайатта Олеффа (спасибо ему), отсылки к книге, поп- и гик-культуре и экранизации 2017.
> 
> Бета - [100.000Years](http://www.diary.ru/member/?3063169)  
> Спасибо [Мел](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meloly/pseuds/Meloly) за невероятный аэстетик ♥

 

 

— Всё будет в порядке, — говорит Стэн, и Ричи хочется его ударить.

Стэн говорит «в порядке», и неважно, горят ли вокруг дома, машины, дедлайны или его, Стэна, задница. Стэн говорит «в порядке», потому что не узнал бы беспорядок и хаос, даже если бы столкнулся с ними в синагоге. Стэн говорит «в порядке», потому что если бы его подменил робот, инопланетянин или Спок, никто бы не заметил разницы. Вот такой он, их Стэн — спектр его эмоций меньше члена Генри Бауэрса...

— Ты бы узнал, если бы меня подменил Спок. И, серьёзно, Ричи? Говоришь о члене Генри Бауэрса посреди зомби-апокалипсиса и считаешь меня чудаком?

Похоже, Ричи не просто подумал — он произнёс вслух.

Что ж, именно поэтому Стэн-Супермен так выводит его из себя. Даже сейчас — особенно сейчас — он неизменно спокоен и собран, его одежда такая же аккуратная, как и всегда, и на лице минимум эмоций.

А у Ричи сдают нервы. В школьной программе нет курса «Как не сдохнуть в чёртовом зомби-апокалипсисе». Или Ричи, в отличие от Стэна, не успел на него записаться.

Честно говоря, он едва получил зачёт по предыдущему. Курс назывался «Как убить грёбаного клоуна — древнее создание, столетиями терроризирующее жителей города». И единственное, что Ричи из него вынес: правило «бей и беги». Лучше — сразу из Дерри.

Большой Билл и Бев — дезертиры, но дезертиры, не лишённые мозгов.

— Простите, мистер Урис, — отвечает Ричи с ужасным британским акцентом, — но в последнее время сказать «член Бауэрса» — значит, иметь хоть какой-то шанс привлечь внимание Вашего Сиятельства.

Стэн не принимает подачку. Стэн считает себя выше подобного ребячества. Стэн — самый скучный человек на планете.

Он лишь заводит машину, которую не так давно подарил ему отец, и они едут к Бену — следующей остановке в их маршруте.

Ричи ёрзает на переднем сиденье, то и дело сверяясь с часами. Прихваченная бита пачкает штаны, под ногтями засохшая кровь и грязь, волосы в жутком беспорядке. Отличное вышло танго с теми зомби... Пока не приехал Стэн и, как обычно, не испортил всё веселье.

Чтобы занять руки, Ричи начинает хрустеть пальцами, затем подаётся вперёд и открывает бардачок.

— Ха, — усмехается он, глядя на свою находку. — Думаешь, твой волшебный орнитологический атлас отгоняет не только _Оно_ , но и зомби?

Стэн закатывает глаза, захлопывает бардачок и включает музыку.

И если вначале Ричи слышит «Я бежал (так далеко)» A Flock of Seagulls и «Под давлением» Queen и притворяется, будто у Стэна дерьмовый вкус, втайне наслаждаясь им, то потом звучит «Голоден как волк». И он не знает, смеяться ему или плакать. Названия песен точно передают творящееся безумие, но Duran Duran... Ну нахрен.

После «Порочная любовь» Soft Cell Ричи окончательно убеждается, почему Стэн такой бесячий — он почти всегда прав.

Музыка позволяет отвлечься. Помогает не думать, что Эдс может быть ранен, зомби или уже мёртв, что зомби-мамаша Тозиер пыталась прикончить его и, хуже всего, мало отличалась от себя прежней или что прямо сейчас они на полном ходу сбили зомби-продавца из аптеки «На Центральной».

Лучше уж Ричи будет ломать голову над тем, что скрывает Стэн, если в его подборке такие песни, и нет ли у него способности предвидеть будущее, о которой он решил умолчать.

 

 

 

 

* * *

Они подъезжают к дому Бена с окровавленным капотом и треснувшей маской невозмутимости Стэна. И когда Ричи выходит из машины, оглядываясь по сторонам и крепче сжимая биту, он надеется, что они не опоздали и с парнями всё хорошо.

Вокруг тихо. Спокойно. Никаких зомби поблизости. Но Ричи не покидает состояние дежавю. Будто он точно знает — вот-вот случится что-то непоправимое, что-то плохое.

Стэн говорит ему о чём-то. Возможно, о чём-то действительно важном, о чём-то, что в будущем может спасти им жизнь, но Ричи не может сконцентрироваться.

Вместо этого он думает, знает ли Эдс, что мозгами его матери закусил зомби-сосед, недавно переехавший в Дерри из Лисбон-Фолс. Он думает, уместно ли будет пошутить, что всегда знал: миссис Кей — тот ещё лакомый кусочек.

Когда дверь не открывается ни через минуту, ни через две, Ричи готов её выломать. Или он рискует сломаться сам.

Стэн кладёт руку на его плечо, и это тот максимум, на который вообще способен Стэн — не самый большой поклонник прикосновений и уж точно не самый эмоциональный человек во вселенной.

Из-за двери наконец показывается Бен, Майк наставляет на них пушку, и макушка Эдди виднеется за их спинами. Ричи как можно тише шепчет: «Хвала всем макаронным богам!», чтобы его слова не сочли сентиментальной чушью.

Все живы. В безопасности. В порядке. Чёртов Стэн.

— Вечеринка — и без нас? Я оскорблён, — выдаёт Ричи одним из своих Голосов, опираясь на биту и хватаясь за сердце.

— Не зомби, — улыбается Майк и опускает пистолет. — Живей, входите!

И в то время как Бен, прихрамывая, ведёт всех в гостиную, а Стэн протискивается внутрь, Эдди говорит:

— Подавились бы, — а затем разворачивается и следует за остальными.

Ричи усмехается ему в спину.

— Звучит так, словно ты говоришь, исходя из своего опыта, Эдс.

Средний палец служит ему ответом.

Боже, Ричи обожает этого парня.

 

 

 

 

* * *

Он не знает, виной всему битва с Пеннивайзом или вечные стычки с бандой Бауэрса, но наблюдая за тем, как умело Эдди обрабатывает раны Бена, как ловко Майк управляется с оружием, он думает, что они готовы к чему угодно.

Зомби или нет — «Клуб неудачников» выживет.

Майк делится своей версией, с какого момента всё пошло не так. И хотя на языке Ричи вертится с дюжину альтернативных вариантов, и он уже открывает рот, чтобы их озвучить, Эдди шикает на него, и ему приходится заткнуться.

По словам Майка, несколько дней назад на ферме произошло нечто странное. Овцы подхватили неизвестную заразу: их глаза почернели, шерсть поредела — и всё это меньше, чем за сутки. Дедушке Майка даже пришлось заказать дорогостоящие антибиотики. А вчера Майк как раз вышел из дома, чтобы проверить овец, когда услышал жуткие звуки, доносящиеся со стороны сарая.

— Зрелище было не для слабонервных. Овцы совсем озверели, разрывали друг друга на части, и сарай буквально утопал в крови — тёмно-бордовой, почти чёрной, — Майк отводит взгляд. — И повсюду стояла эта невыносимая вонь. Запах гниения, крови и навоза — три в одном.

— Отвратительно! — морщится Эдди.

Майк вздыхает.

Ну и серьёзное же у него лицо! Ричи завидует его выдержке: он начинает смеяться над своими шутками ещё в процессе рассказа.

— Думаю, после птичьего, а затем и свиного гриппа, он мутировал в овечий, а дальше — вопрос времени, пока он не привёл бы к заражению людей. И, хм-м... к нашествию зомби. Наша ферма обеспечивает большинство мясных лавок в Дерри и несколько — в соседних городах.

Все кивают, Ричи тоже, пока он не сгибается пополам от хохота.

Майк что, заделался местным комедиантом? Метит на его место? Да Ричи скорее поверит в секретную правительственную организацию, которая исследует «обратную сторону» и располагается на руинах Металлургического завода Китчнера.

Парни, даже Стэн, напротив, выглядят так, словно розыгрышем здесь и не пахнет. Хотя Стэн выглядит так двадцать четыре на семь — если и судить, то точно не по нему.

Ричи ненадолго замолкает, смотрит на Бена и на Эдди, который буквально прожигает в нём дыру своим «молчи и слушай» взглядом. Тогда он пожимает плечами и говорит:

— Очевидное и невероятное: зомби-апокалипсис из-за взбесившихся овец Майки Хэнлона. Спешите видеть, дамы и господа! Только в Дерри, штат Мэн.

 

 

 

 

* * *

После рассказа Майка Ричи слегка беспокоится за Стэна. За то, как он встал посреди гостиной и, не мигая, уставился на огромную лужу крови и на своё отражение в ней.

Чего он, чёрт возьми, ждёт?! Что из неё вылезет монстр из другого измерения? И утащит Стэна за собой?

Естественно, они не заговаривают о том, что произошло с мамой Бена. Всё ясно и без глупых вопросов.

Дерьмо случается, а с многовековой историей смертей в Дерри, кажется, совсем скоро здесь можно будет открывать целый тематический музей.

У них есть дела поважнее. Например, распихать всё по рюкзакам: лекарства Эдди, предметы первой необходимости и несколько кухонных ножей для самообороны, деньги, а ещё геймбой и кассетный плеер Бена, чтобы не заскучать в пути.

Ричи отвечает за еду.

Он честно обшаривает весь дом, но не находит ни намёка на «Твинкис» или конфеты «Риз». И как, спрашивается, он должен пережить зомби-апокалипсис? Один — вегетарианец, другой не ест сладкое, третьему подавай только кошерное.

Спустя полчаса они выдвигаются: закидывают вещи в багажник старенького, но вместительного грузовика Майка и залезают в машину. Майк за рулём, Бен впереди и Ричи с Эдди и Стэном сзади.

Им нужно на заправку, чтобы потом как можно скорее убраться из заражённого Дерри.

Бен — тот, кто предлагает Портленд. Никто из парней не удивлён, и хотя Ричи втайне мечтает о солнечной Калифорнии, сейчас, когда машину вот-вот настигнет разъярённая толпа зомби — нет места спорам.

В конце концов они съезжают на трассу I-95, Майк едет со скоростью не выше пятидесяти пяти миль в час — при разрешённых семидесяти пяти, — и когда начинает играть «Африка» Toto, Ричи во всеуслышание объявляет:

— Раз эта машина официально без сахара — значит, на сладкое будешь ты, Спагетти.

Ричи притягивает Эдди к себе и звонко целует в щёку.

Эдди бьёт его по руке, безуспешно пытаясь высвободиться из объятий, а Бен хохочет, сидя вполоборота и глядя на них. Когда Ричи подмигивает Стэну, он тут же закатывает глаза и отодвигается к окну, словно смерть или превращение в зомби гораздо предпочтительнее.

С такой позиции Ричи готов к схватке с самим дьяволом — не то что с вонючими зомби.


End file.
